Bits of Sherlock, Post-fall
by TigerMoran
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic EVER. The chapters are a bit short, and I will upload a new chapter every day :) Hate all you want, but reviews are lovely. Rated T, to be safe. it's hard to rate.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first chapter... wow. First chapter of first fanfic. Nervous! I hope you like it :) Oxygen and reviews are my life 3**

**-TCS**

**Chapter 1: Back**

I don't know if I can hold on any longer, I miss you so much, it hurts. I tried to tell myself that you'd be back again, but that was months ago. I have to go, I can't live with the fact that you're dead. So, I guess this is my letter. Like you said, that's what people do, right? Leave a letter? Goodbye Sherlock. -JW

John hit send on the text message as he lifted the gun to his head. As he was about to pull the trigger, Sherlock burst through the door and engulfed John in a hug. "Oh my God, John. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I had no clue this is what would happen to you. Please don't go, I'm back." Sherlock said into John's shoulder. John felt tears hit his neck and he suddenly started crying, also.

"Sherlock, how could you leave me like that.." he said, noticing the fragility of Sherlock's body. He obviously wasn't taking care of himself.

"I am sorry John, I had to, it was for your own safety."

"Wait a minute!" John pushed Sherlock away, "You left me alone! I was about to kill myself and you were ALIVE all along?"

"John-" Sherlock began but choked on tears, "I had to. Moriarty had men out to kill you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade if I didn't jump." John kneeled down and hugged Sherlock.

"3 years, Sherlock... You left me for 3 whole years." John said as he pulled Sherlock up to sit beside him on the couch.

"I know. It was the longest 3 years of my life..." Sherlock whispered as he put his head down in his hands. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson came through the door and dropped the cup of tea she was holding.

"Sherlock, is that you?" She cried. Sherlock nodded and got up to go hug her.

**I hated this chapter, but the story needed to start off somewhere, and what's better than the reunion? I was originally going to get John to punch Sherlock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Chapter 2... Oh my God... Sherlock seriously is so out of character in this, but admit it... you could totally see Sher acting like this!**

**Chapter 2: Christmas **

Sherlock scrambled into John's room like a small child "Jawn! Wake up! It's Christmas!" He said as Mrs. Hudson walked into the living room. She was carrying 3 boxes and placed them under the tree. John and Sherlock walked down over the steps. "John, dear, Molly dropped off the box." Mrs. Hudson said softly as Sherlock bent down to kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hudson."

John opened up the gift Sherlock handed to him. It was a soft brown and green jumper. John smiled "I love it" He passed Sherlock an unwrapped box that had 4 holes in it. Sherlock opened it and a small black kitten with bright blue eyes jumped out of the box.

"Oh my God! Hello!" Sherlock gasped as he picked up the kitten. "What's his name?" He said with a grin on his face.

"You get to name him." John smiled as he slipped a small silky blue collar over the kittens head.

"How about Socks?" Sherlock pointed to the white-gray fur on both of the kitten's hind paws. John nodded as Socks meowed at him.

"He looks a lot like you, sherlock. It's actually kind of funny. That's why Ichose the blue collar. I was half-expecting you to name him Einstein or something like that."

"Really? I prefer names like Socks or Mittens when it comes to cats. Comparing Einstein and this little fur ball seems a bit odd, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so." John smiled as he got up to make tea. The kitten followed him into the kitchen and meowed. John glanced at Sherlock, he was in his mind palace. John turned back to the kitten and did the strangest thing... He started talking to the cat. Not speaking englis, using baby-talk, but actually meowing, talking cat. Socks seemed to understand him. When he was done, he grabbed his tea and sat down in his chair and updated his blog, as if nothing happened.

**Well, that's chapter 2. Sorry for the strange cliffhanger, almost like the show, hey? It leads into the next chapter, if you haven't guessed already. So reviews are lovely.**

-TCS


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's chapter 3 of my story that appears to be going absolutely nowhere... lol. So this is similar to another fanfic I read, but less detail. So yeah copy cat (re-read this after to see the joke), right? Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3: The Secret **

John had a secret, and he wouldn't dare tell Sherlock. When he woke up that morning his pill bottle was empty. He had ran out. He shuffled through the drawer to see a single lime green pill laying there. Thank God. He swallowed it dry and lurched in pain. No, no. He looked at the clock. 9:27 am. Too late. He fell to the floor and felt the ears on the side of his head disappear and different ones appear on the top of his head. He felt a pain in his tail bone as a long, dirty blonde tail sprouted. "Great. How am I supposed to explain to sherlock why I have a 3 foot long tail and furry ears sticking out of-" he was interrupted by Sherlock coming in to see John with cat ears and a tail. John went to say something but instead meowed. Sherlock's look of shock melted into a smile as he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" John snapped as Sherlock calmed himself. Sherlock reached for John's tail.

"May I?" He asked. John sighed and nodded. Sherlock stroked the tail and it flicked, hitting his hand. "This... This is incredible, John..." He whispered. John's ears stuck up straight when Sherlock scratched them. Socks wobbled into the room and pawed at John's tail.

"I ran out of pills, and until I get more I'm stuck like this." John sighed.

"But cat ears suit you John!"

"But test tubes and wires do not. I can't stay like this. I'll be tested on and that's no fun."

"I know, but your pills will have to wait. We have a case today. Murder. Could be dangerous."

"Ears be damned, I'm going."

"Good luck hiding your 3 foot long tail, John." Sherlock sighed. John went to put his trousers on and slid the tail down his left pant leg. It blended perfectly. "What about ears?" Sherlock asked. John slid a black toque over his ears and looked up at Sherlock. "Simple, yet impressive." Sherlock said as he left. John slid his new jumper over his head and sat to put his shoes on. When John went downstairs he watched Sherlock emerge from his room, fully dressed. Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck and nodded at John as he left the room. John grabbed the bag Sherlock left sitting by the door.

**Wow... What was that? It was like a bad joke... Anyways, reviews are my second love besides Sherlock :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Wow... I a****m so impressed with this chapter :')**

See? They're getting longer! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Case **

When Sherlock and John arrived at the scene, the body was about to be removed. "don't you dare touch that body yet." Sherlock snapped. The paramedics looked at him as they backed away. Sherlock looked at the body. It was hanging by a wire which was attached to a pipe. He studied the knot. It was a clove hitch, a basic knot which this posh-looking woman obviously wouldn't know. Sherlock noticed a bruise on the side of her left wrist, indicating a struggle. Her purse was missing, but her phone was there. The sim card had been taken out, along with the battery. "our killer is clever, but not that clever. It had in fact been a murder. This woman couldn't have hung herself because she couldn't have known how to do a perfect clove hitch and if you look at her wrist, there is a needle mark. If you were to do blood work, you woud find traces of poison. Tell your officers to look for a big male, 6 feet tall, shaggy brown hair, with a tattoo on his right forearm in a pub called Anchor Bankside."

"Thanks, Sherlock." Lestrade, who had gotten there shortly before them, said before calling the Yard.

"She looked an awful lot like Irene, Sherlock." John said as they entered their hotel room in Birmingham. Sherlock ignored him and went into his thinking position on the bed. John looked around and sat in the chair which was placed by the window. It started snowing, John wasn't surprised, considering it was late January. Suddenly Sherlock's phone let out a loud moan. Great. Irene was back, and she was texting Sherlock.

_Care to meet for dinner? -IA  
I'm in Birmingham on a case, will be back in 2 days. -SH  
Oh you're no fun. Couldn't you guess? -IA  
I'm in no mood for games, Irene. -SH  
Let me give you a hint, Sher. -IA  
That would be appreciated. -SH  
I.O.U. -JM  
_

Suddenly Sherlock jumped off the bed and ran out the door, throwing his coat and scarf on. John sighed and ran out after him. He cought the cab Sherlock was getting into just in time. "What's going on, sherlock?" John said as his ears twitched under the hat. Sherlock looked at his phone, and for a brief moment, John could swear he saw fear flashing in the detective's blue-green eyes. "Sherlock-" John began as he put his hand on the other man's sleeve.

"He's back, John..." Sherlock showed John the texts. John barred his teeth is anger.

"I thought you watched him shoot himself."

"I faked my death, who says that he couldn't fake his." Sherlock then gave the cab driver some bills and got out. John got out, also.

_He's back, Greg. -SH  
Are you sure? -GL  
When am I ever unsure? -SH  
You're always unsure, Sherlock. You're never wrong, though. -GL  
Trace Irene Adler's phone. -SH  
On it. -GL_

Sherlock sighed. 20 minutes later his phone buzzed.

_We can't track it. Her phone's sim and battery must have been removed. -GL  
Nice try Sherl. -JM  
What do you want Jim? -SH  
:) -JM_

Sherlock shuddered at the last text. He looked up to see Irene. "Hello, Sherlock." She said, calmly. Sherloock looked around to see John nowhere in sight. Sherlock was panicking. If Moriart had John in his current state...

"So you're working for Jim, now?"

"Oh, you're smart, Sher." She said with a grin. She walked past him and leaned in by his ear long enough to whisper "here kitty kitty..." Before vanishing into an alley.

**Curious? I bet. Thanks to a review I got after I posted the first chapter, I decided to think about this chapter, because it's the rising action. I'm going to Nova Scotia on Sunday, so posting will be delayed a bit until the 25th. I might buy myself a leptop while up there, so keep your hopes up!**

-TCS


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I'm back. Sorry for the non-upload... I was packing for my trip to the East coast and my mother's birthday is tomorrow so busy, busy, busy! Also, I was having a crisis. I guess that's what I get for drinking tea and re-watching seasons 1-2 of Sherlock. Ugh. Anyways, my writer's block is cured and I think I'm back in action. Let me know in a review!**

-TCS

* * *

John was scared. No, he was beyond scared. What did Jim want with him? He knew that the idiot was going to get a sniper to shoot him in the head, but really? Sometimes he wondered if Jim had the IQ of a pencil, compared to Sherlock. When Moran pulled the duct tape off his mouth and removed the cloth from his eyes he couldn't help but blurt out "_Bloody hell, Jim._ Why can't you be normal for at least a day? Couldn't you just ask me to get into the car like Mycroft does?"

"Ordinary people are adorable. I would have done so but then I wouldn't have been able to get your phone without a struggle." Moriarty said as he stepped out of the shadows with the usual cool, but evil look on his face.

"Why would you need my phone? You have one. Why not just use yours or Sebastian's?"

Moriarty sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "_Because_, Sherlock will recognize the number. I'm going to text him pretending to be you. Are you really that daft, doctor Watson?"

John cursed a bit at Moriarty under his breath before sighing and sitting still. "Can you at least take these ropes off of me, I have no clue where I am, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Sebastian looked at Moriarty who nodded. John was released from his bounds and quickly backed away from the bulky sniper and the genius criminal mastermind. "SO, what exactly do you plan to say to him?" he said, pinning his ears against his head.

"Nothing really. I convinced miss Adler to help me lure him here. So John be a good mutant and here, kitty kitty." That was it. In seconds John was on top of Moriarty, clawing at his face. John got ahold of his throat and was about to tear it out when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded and pointed at his head. John scratched a bit at the throat, enough to draw blood, before getting off. He noticed Moran snickering at his tail and turned around to see it all pins and needles, like a pine tree. _Oh lovely_. Moriarty got up, clutching his neck and glaring at John. *****

"Don't bother tying him up. In fact, put him in a cage." He said as he started dabbing at the cuts with a damp cloth.

Sherlock now had half of Scotland Yard looking for John. He reluctantly told Lestrade John's situation. Mycroft had the security tapes from the area where John was abducted searched over. Sally Donovan and Anderson did nothing but laugh at the fact that John was half cat until Lestrade noticed Sherlock's horrified and panicked look before threatening them with their jobs. "Now we have two freaks working at our crime scene." Donovan said before leaving. Suddenly an officer out searching called. He said there was a car parked outside the run-down circus. Sherlock was puzzled and sat down on a chair, bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his hands in a prayer-like position under his chin. he was thinking. 2 hours later he remembered Irene's words and it hit him. _Here kitty kitty_. Moriarty was losing his touch. Sherlock raced out of the building and caught a cab. Lestrade texted him.

_Where on Earth did you go? -GL  
Circus. -SH  
I thought you were looking for John? -GL  
Use your brain, Lestrade. -SH_

When the cab pulled up, Sherlock handed him some bills and jumped out of the cab. He noticed the car and thought _I'd recognize that car anywhere. _He walked up to the front door and noticed a paper pinned to it. It read:

_Come one, come all to the Annual Freak Show. _

Sherlock ripped the paper down and walked in. Suddenly a bright light flashed in his eyes, a spotlight to be exact. He noticed 3 snipers up on the balconies, 2 aiming at him, the other aimed at the corner where John sat helpless in a cage. If you thought he was angry when someone had hurt Mrs. Hudson in "A Scandal in Belgravia", then you should see him now. He took the gun John had given him from his trousers and lunged at Moriarty, holding the gun to the middle of his forehead. Moriarty stared at him in shock then burst out laughing. Sherlock backed away confused when suddenly Moriarty's smooth voice caught his attention again. "Why so angry, Sher? I'm just playing a little game. I mean no harm to John, the snipers are just a precaution in case you don't want to play by the rules." Sherlock glared at him for a moment before putting his gun away and walking towards where John sat silently.

"Why the cage? If you mean no harm, then he wouldn't be restricted like this." Sherlock said before crouching down and checking to see if John was alright. Moriarty sighed and slightly removed the white bandage covering part of his neck. Sherlock looked to see 4 deep cuts running diagonal along his neck.

"Johnny here got a bit nasty." John pinned his ears back in anger at the fact that Moriarty had actually just called him Johnny. _Johnny, of all names, honestly._ Sherlock hadn't noticed and got up from his crouching position beside the cage.

"So what exactly is this _game_ you had in mind?" Sherlock said, noticing the snipers following his every move. Moriarty just shook his head as Irene Adler stepped out.

"You're already playing, Sher. We've played this before, don't you remember? But this time, it's your friends who are counting down." She said as Sherlock's phone let out 3 pips. _Oh GOD, not again..._ Sherlock recalled "The Great Game" where Jim had strapped semtex to random citizens, and giving riddles to Sherlock in order to free them. It had been 6 pips that time, luckily it was only 3. "If you manage to solve the 3 puzzles, saving your friends, then we'll let cat-boy here go. You have 24 hours starting now." the 3 snipers backed away and Sebastain took John out of the cage, dragging him behing Irene and Jim. Sherlock swore as his phone let out Irene's moan. He didn't bother changing her text alert noise. He read the text.

_She's where the blue box lay, where the people shoot and the angels play. _

Sherlock was annoyed. They were going easy on him, but at the same time, he was completely confused. Nothing came to him for blue box. 'Where the people shoot' made him think firing range, and 'the angels play' made him think cemetary. When he came out of his mind palace, the t.v. was on, there it was playing an episode of the famous show _Doctor Who_. it suddenly hit him. _Blue box_. _Angels_. _People shoot_. It was the set of Doctor Who! He grabbed his coat and scarf, running out the door. He caught a cab to the set and he looked around. Nobody was there. Did he get it wrong? No, he couldn't have! Suddenly a muffled shout came from inside the TARDIS prop. He raced over and found a tied-up Molly Hooper. The bomb stopped ticking and she let out a sob. His phone suddenly went off. It let out 2 pips.

_Good job, Sher. You can take your friend home. Next riddle.  
An eye for an eye, come to where he spins, sitting by the Thames._

Sherlock was shocked, Irene was better at this than Moriarty was. This one was a bit dull, however. It was obvious that it was something spinning, sitting by the River Thames. An eye for an eye? He was puzzled. It was so obvious yet so confusing. Sherlock decided to roam the Southern part of the river and work his way up.

When Sherlock got there, he looked around, it was early in the evening, around 8:00 pm, so the ferris wheel was still running. Sherlock had never really paid attention to it, he deleted it's history and name from his hard drive memory a while back. He moved along and skimmed the water. He didn't get very far when he noticed the ferris wheel light up. What? He turned around and headed towards the glowing structure when it started spinning. _Something spinning, sitting by the river._ Then he suddenly realized the name. The ferris wheel was called the London Eye. He ran to the controls and looked around. Nobody was there. He stopped the eye from spinning and started walking towards the wheel. He noticed a blinking in one of the carts. _Great_.He turned around to go start it up again and found the controls smashed. He swore and walked to the wheel. Climbing it is, how dull. He walked to the middle of the structure and started climbing the ladder. When he got to the top, he climbed down the the bar that held the blinking cart. He reached it and found Lestrade. Sherlock's phone went off again and let out one pip.

_Good job, looks like you had a little help, but we sorted that out. Your final riddle is this:  
Deep in the heart where the skull sits, the music plays, and the powder roams.  
Find your 3rd friend and the prize will be yours. Change of plans, you have one hour. She's waiting._

Sherlock paced the streets. An hour? Great. He thought as he sat at Angelo's. A skull, music, and powder. It sounded so familiar, it sounded like something he was comfortable with. But what was it? He suddenly remembered Socks. The cat would be begging for it's food about now. He had left a can of sardines in the food bowl before leaving, but that was that morning. He thought of home, and how life would be without John if he didn't solve this soon. He looked at his watch._ 20 minutes_ had passed by. He sighed and wished he had his skull or Socks to talk to. That thought hit him with great force, as if trying to tell him something. Maybe his violin would help him think. He wanted to go home and think but he didn't have the time. He needed to hurry up with this or else John and someone else's lives would be in danger. Their lives _are_ in danger, he thought before getting up and starting to walk towards Baker Street. He reached home in 5 minutes. It was quiet. Maybe Mrs. Hudson had gone out for the night. Not likely, but there was a good chance Mrs. Turner had something up her sleeve. He went upstairs to 221B and noticed the door was unlocked. _John had locked it before they left_. Sherlock took the gun out and walked in. He looked at his watch. _ 5 minutes left_. He sat down and then he heard the beeping. Oh. he got up and went into the kitchen. There sat a terrified looking Mrs. Hudson. His phone went off.

_Wow, Sher. This was an easy one. I'm surprised it took you this long to go home. Anyways, come back to the Freak Show. John's waiting._

Sherlock arrived at the building and went in, not bothering to worry about snipers. He saw John sitting there. He looked dizzy. Sherlock wrapped him in a hug when he noticed a pain in the back of his head. He put his hand on the spot and brought his hand back in front of his face. There was blood. His eyes blacked out and he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was "nice try Sher."

* * *

**This was a long chapter and I have nothing really to say about it. sorry for the cliffhanger. God, I'm just as bad as Moffat! Anyways, reviews are amazing. Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
